Le geai moqueur
by AcheleHeya
Summary: C'est un remake entre Glee et Hunger Games avec du brittana et du faberry :) C'est du point de vue de Santana. Rating M car dit Hunger Games dit violence. Santana Lopez, fille du district 12, va être amenée a participé au Hunger Games. Là-bas,elle rencontre Brittany, une fille qu'elle trouve particulièrement mignonne...
1. Le geai moqueur

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fiction. C'est un remake entre Hunger Games et Glee avec Brittana comme couple principale et Faberry au second plan. J'espère qu'elle vous plairas :) Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster les autres chapitre car je suis pas mal occupée mais cette fiction me tenais a cœur donc voilait :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je me réveille dans la cabane que j'avais construite avec le peu de morceaux de bois que j'ai pu trouver quand j'allais dans les bois. Elle se situe au bord du district. Je vivait seule et isolée de tout les habitants du district douze, je ne leur parlaient que lorsque je devais vendre la nourriture chassée et les baies récoltées dans les bois pour m'acheter des vêtements, du pain ou du fromage.

Mes parents m'avaient rejetés lorsque je leur avait fait mon coming-out. Ils ne me manquaient pas trop, après tout ils mon virée de la maison familiale, pourquoi ils me manqueraient ? Non, la seule personne qui me manque est ma sœur, Manuela, elle a douze ans.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la moisson, il faut que j'aille chassée pour récolter un peu d'argent et m'acheter du savon et aussi pour trouver un porte bonheur pour ma sœur, c'est ces premiers jeux et je ne veut pas qu'elle soit confronter à ça.

Je sort dehors et passe sous les clôtures électriques, on a pas le droit de passé par ici mais il faut bien que je me nourrisse. Je prend mon arc et mon carquois, que mes parents m'avait offert lorsqu'on étaient encore en bon terme, dans un tronc creux. Je grimpe la colline pour arriver vers une corniche rocheuse surplombant le district. Je me cache derrière d'épais buisson de mûres pour ne pas être vue des animaux. Un chien sauvage apparaît devant moi, je tire ma flèche de mon carquois et l'envoie. Il meurt directement sans souffrir, je n'aime pas faire souffrir les animaux ils ne méritent pas ça.

Je le met sur mes épaules et part en direction de la Plaque, le marché noir du district, c'est le seul commerce ouvert le jour de la moisson. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation à l'intérieur, tout le monde commence à ranger, il ne faut pas que les pacificateurs découvrent cette endroit. Je vais a un stand et vend mon chien pour 5 pièces, c'est plus que d'habitude, sûrement parce que c'est le jour de la moisson. Je part à la recherche de mon savon, je le trouve rapidement, il faut dire qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de stand.

Je commence à partir lorsqu'un éclat doré attire mon attention. C'est une broche avec un geai moqueur dessus, un engendrement entre des geais bavard et des moqueurs femelles. Grâce à ça, ils sont capable d'imiter aussi bien le chant des oiseaux que le voix humaine. Je trouve cette oiseaux magnifique, mon père les adoraient, quand ont partaient chasser, il leur sifflait ou leur chantait des airs complexes et après quelques minutes de pause polie, ils les chantaient en retour. Maintenant j'ai pris l'habitude de leur chanter des chansons lorsque je vais dans les bois. Cette broche est parfaite pour Manuela.

**- Combien ça coûte ?** demandai-je à la vendeuse.

Elle me regarde avec pitié avant de répondre :

**- Rien du tout, prend le c'est un porte bonheur. Tu en a plus besoin que moi.**

Je la remercie puis repart vers ma cabane me préparer. Après mettre lavée, je sortit ma seule robe de ma petite armoire et la revêtit. J'était enfin prête, je sortit de mon cocon et le regardas peut être pour une dernière fois.

Il est une heure pile, je prend la direction de la grande place, les équipes de tournage sont déjà en place. Tout les enfants font la queue en silence. Je vois Manuela et la prend à part du groupe, je m'agenouille à sa hauteur et la sers dans mes bras.

**- Tient.** Je lui tend la broche qu'elle regarde avec attention. Devant son regard interrogateur je lui explique. **C'est un geai moqueur, il va te porter bonheur, il te protégeras.**

**- J'ai peur Santana.**

**- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne vont pas t'appeler, ton nom n'est inscrit qu'une seule fois.**

Je la ressert dans mes bras avant de lui dire d'y aller. Je me met dans une des files, après m'avoir prélevée une goutte de sang, je signe le registre et part vers le secteur de mon âge. Les plus vieux devant et les plus jeunes derrière. Ma sœur est parmi. eux, elle me regarde avec des yeux terrifier. Je tente de la rassurer en lui souriant.

Je vois mes parents dans le périmètre délimité des familles. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là après tout je ne suis plus leur fille comme ils me l'avaient bien fait comprendre. Ils me voient les regarder aussitôt je détourne la tête. Il est deux heures piles, tout le monde est arrivés, la cérémonie peut commencer.

Tout d'abord, le maire du district commence avec son discoure en rappelant les règles des Hunger Games. Il énonce ensuite les vainqueurs, il n'y en a eu que deux, dont un qui est toujours en vie. Il s'appelle Haymitch Abernathy, un misérable homme devenu alcoolique après sa victoire. Et enfin vient le tour d'Effie Tinket, elle nous dit qu'elle est fière d'être ici, tout le monde sait qu'elle ment, elle préférerait être dans un meilleur district.

Elle nous fait regarder une vidéo montrant l'histoire de Panem, les catastrophes naturelles, la guerre pour les faibles ressources restantes. Tout ça me rend malade, comment peut on envoyer des jeunes s'entretuer dans une immense arène naturelle juste pour le plaisir du Capitol. Juste pour nous rappeler que le Capitol nous domine tous et que si il y avait encore une rébellion, on ne survivrait pas. Ils nous obligent à regarder ces jeux comme un spectacle.

- J**oyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !** phrase typique de ces jeux prononcée par Effie toute joyeuse.

C'est le moment du tirage elle s'avance vers le bocal de gauche en annonçant :

**- Les dames d'abord !**

Je vois sa main plonger dans ce récipient, je pris pour ne pas que ce soit mon nom qui soit tiré, je n'ai peut être plus de famille, je suis peut être une garce mais je ne peut pas tuer des êtres humains, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je pense aussi à Manuela, elle ne doit pas être tirée aux sort, elle est trop voix d'Effie me tire de mes pensées.

**- Manuela Lopez !**

Mon monde s'écroule, pourquoi elle ? elle ne mérite pas ça, personne ne mérite ça. Je vois qu'elle essaye de garder un visage impassible, personne ne doit voir la peur qui s'empare de son corps. C'est la technique que je lui ai appris.

Je sers les poings tellement forts qu'ils me font mal, je ne peu plus bouger, ni respirer je peut enfin bouger lorsque je la voit s'avancer vers l'estrade avec raideur.

**- Manuela !** je cris

Je pousse tout le monde de ma rangée, je cour vers elle et l'arrête aussitôt.

**- Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !**

Tout le monde est abasourdi, c'est du jamais vu dans le district douze.

- **Non Santana, je t'en supplie !** elle pleure, elle essaye de me retenir.

- **Lâche moi !** dis-je brutalement, personne ne doit voir la peur qui s'empare de moi. **Va rejoindre les parents. **

Je sens qu'on l'arrache de moi et vois des pacificateurs la ramenée vers nos parents.

Je me retourne vers l'estrade et voit Effie qui me tend la main pour me ramener au centre de la scène mais je ne la prend pas, je me dirige seule vers ce centre.

- **Eh bien, eh bien !** s'écrie-t-elle**. Quelle rebondissement, c'est la première fois qu'on vois ça dans ce district. C'est ça l'esprit des jeux !** dit-elle avec un entrain un peu trop prononcé à mon goût. **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Santana Lopez !**

**- C'est sûrement ta sœur alors ! Quelle acte de courage ! Cher district, je vous demande d'applaudir votre première volontaire.** déclara joyeusement Effie.

Personne ne fit un geste, par respect peut être, je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu arrive, une personne, puis deux, puis tout le monde porte leur trois doigts du milieu de la main gauche à ses lèvres avant de les tendres vers moi. C'est une geste d'admiration, de remerciement, d'adieu à ceux que l'on aime spécifique à notre district. Je leur suis reconnaissante, j'ai beau avoir une carapace, les larmes me viennent.

**- Bien, quelle journée incroyable. Maintenant passons aux garçons.** Elle met sa main dans le bocal et sortie un papier. **Noah Puckerman !**

Je ne sais pas qui sait, je m'en fiche d'ailleurs, mon regard reste fixée sur Manuela qui à les larmes aux yeux. Effie nous demande de nous serrer la main, je le détaille pour la première fois. Il est grand, plus ou moins beau disons que ce n'est pas mon style, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a raton laveur mort sur la tête. Il me fait un grand sourire, mon visage reste impassible. On se retourne vers la foule et l'hymne de Panem retentit.

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser :)

Et si vous avez des idées a me donner ou des conseille n'hésiter pas :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a ceux qui mon laisser une review j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Et merci a mes deux followers :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je suis dans une pièce dans la mairie du district, je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, personne ne viendra me voir. Les minutes passent, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Je commence à perdre espoir, ma sœur n'est même pas venue. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je vois entrer mes parents, qu'est ce qu'il font là je ne veux pas qu'ils me parlent, je voulais que ce soit Manuela qui rentre. Ma mère essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?**

**- On voulait voir notre fille avant qu'elle parte**. répond ma mère.

**- Votre fille ?! Votre fille ?!** la rage s'empare de moi. **Je ne suis plus votre fille comme vous me l'avez fait comprendre, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous n'êtes plus mes parents, ils sont morts lorsque vous m'avez chassée de la maison. Maintenant vous sortez et vous allez me chercher Manuela.**

**- Ma chérie…** mon père intervient. **On regrette ce qu'il s'est passé.  
**

**- aArêter de me mentir et aller chercher Manuela.**

**- Mon cœur…** là c'est ma mère qui parle.

**- Aller chercher Manuela maintenant** ! je m'écrit.

Ils sortent en me regardant une dernière fois, je leur réponds avec un regard noir. La porte se referme et Manuela rentre et se jette dans mes bras.

**- S… Santana…** dit-elle en pleurant.

Mes bras l'encerclèrent.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu meurts.**

**- Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais essayer de gagner comme ça on se retrouvera et on passera beaucoup de moment ensemble à mon retour.**

**- D'ac… d'accord, tient.** elle me tend la broche avec le geai moqueur que je lui avais donné.

Je le prend et l'attache sur ma robe.

**- Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer.** Sa voix tremble à cause de l'émotion.

**- Je vais essayer de gagner pour toi, pour nous. Je te le promet.**

Un pacificateur rentre pour nous dire que le temps est terminé.

Je la serre dans mes bras une dernière fois, elle s'accroche à moi, elle ne veut pas partir. Mes « parents » sont obligés de venir la chercher. Elle se débat.

**- Non ! Santana ! Santana !** son cris me brise le cœur.

Je la regarde une dernière fois avant que la porte se referme. Elle va tellement me manquer. Un pacificateur rentre dans la pièce,je remets mon masque et le suit. Le gars avec le raton laveur sur la tête nous attendait, le pacificateur nous fait monter dans une voiture pour nous amener à la gare. C'est la première fois que je monte dans une voiture, il faut dire que je me déplace toujours à pied.

Arriver à la gare, des centaines de reporter nous attendent, j'ai bien fait de ne pas pleurer, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer faible alors qu'il y a beaucoup de caméras braqués sur mon visage.

Le train est spacieux, il démarre a une vitesse incroyable, je ne le sens même pas se déplacer. Je vois sur une table des légumes, de la viande, des fruits d'on je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Je commence à visiter les lieux. On à chacun une énorme chambre avec une salle de bain, je vois les douches qu'ils ont, elles sont bizarres. Il y a aussi le plus grand dressing que je n'ai jamais vu.

Après mettre lavée à l'eau chaude, c'est une première pour moi, je me suis enroulée d'une serviette toute douce et suis allé dans mon pressing. Je me suis habiller d'un t-shirt souple rouge avec un pantalon noir. Je met ma broche sur la bretelle gauche et je pars dans la salle à manger où tout le monde a l'air de m'attendre.

**- Salut beauté, Noah Puckerman mais tu peu m'appeler Puck.** se présenta l'autre tribut. **Si tu veux tout à l'heure je pourrais te montrer mon Puckosaure parce que t'es canon.**

**- Ecoute moi bien , premièrement tu m'appelle encore une fois beauté et je vais te tuer dans l'arène et deuxièmement t'es un boulet dons ton Puckosaure tu le garde et tu le sort que lorsque tu auras trouver une fille assez aveugle pour coucher avec toi.**

Avant qu'il ne réplique, je prend une pomme pour annoncer que le sujet est clos. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas le tuer juste parce qu'il m'a appeler beauté, je ne tuerais que si je n'ai pas le choix.

**- Cette fille me plais !** dit Haymitch **mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, si tu veux survivre dans cette arène, il va falloir te faire apprécier du public et des sponsors, mais ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu y arrivera.**

**- Je ne vais pas changer pour ce stupide Capitol, je suis comme ça et je le resteras.**

**- Ok, fait comme tu veux après tout c'est pas comme si j'y avait survécu. Donc, vous êtes plutôt beau, après votre passage chez les stylistes, les sponsors vont vous adorer.**

Après cette conversation, le repas se termine en silence. Le train ralentit, on arrive au Capitol. Les passant, tous plus excentriques les uns des autres, nous montres du doigt. Cela me rend malades.

On sort du train et on nous emmènent dans un grand bâtiment. Sûrement le centre de formation. On se sépare et tout le monde s'affairent autour de moi, on m'allonge sur une table, on m'épile, on frotte la crasse que j'ai accumuler au fil des années avec une crème bizarre.

On me met dans une pièce adjacent et j'attends Cinna, mon styliste. Il rentre, il est habiller simplement ce qui contraste avec les gens du Capiptol.

**- Bonjour Santana. Je m'appelle Cinna, ton styliste. Bien on va commencer avec ta tenue pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, tu seras sur un char, elle sera noir, lorsque tu avancera, des flammes apparaîtrons, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque rien. **J'acquieçait peu rassurer.** Pour l'interview. Ta robe doit refléter ton district comme tu le sait. Le charbon c'est le symbole et tu sait ce qu'on fait du charbon ? On le brûle, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur du feu. Je te verrais bien en rouge, cette couleur va s'accorder parfaitement avec ton teint. **

**- Si vous le dîtes !**

**- Magnifique broche. **

**- Elle me vient de ma sœur.**

Il se met à s'activer autour de moi me prenant les mesures… Une fois terminer, il part dans une autre pièce me laissant au dépourvue. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil dans un coin. Quelque heures plus tard. Cinna rentre avec une magnifique noir et une autre tout aussi magnifique rouge.

**- Je n'ai jamais vu de robe aussi magnifique !** dis-je.

**- Merci. Met la robe noir c'est bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Ensuite demain sa sera le jour de l'interview, je viendrais te voir et je te dirais quoi faire.**

Je la mis et je mis ma broche sur la robe, on me conduit en bas du centre de formation, les écurie, où nos chars nous attendent Puck est déjà dessus. Moi, j'observe les autres tributs, il y a une grande blonde qui porte un masque, une petite brune qui n'arrête pas de parler, un blond, quelque brun, deux trois personnes peuvent d'excellents tribut.

Je la vois, une fille magnifique blonde avec des yeux bleus comme l'océan, elle est à coté du troisième char, elle doit appartenir au troisième district, sa robe est magnifique, bleu caraïbes, sa fait ressortir c'est yeux. Elle voit que je la regarde, elle me sourit, son sourire est éblouissant, je lui sourit en retour. La voir , ma fait ressentir quelque chose dans le ventre, comme si des millions de papillons s'étaient mis à s'envoler.

**- C'est l'heure d'y aller.** La voix de Haymitch me sort de ma contemplation.

Je détourne les yeux et me poste à côté de Puck. La musique d'ouverture retentit. Les tribut du district un s'avance puis le deux, la blonde masquée fait partie de ce district, elle est à côté d'un garçon blond lui aussi avec une bouche énorme, on dirait un mérou, le trois se met en route et la fille avec les yeux magnifique sourit à la foule, cette vision me rend heureuse, je ne fait pas attention à la personne qui est avec elle, je ne là voit qu'elle. Ensuite le quatre, la petite brune qui parle trop à côté du plus grand garçon que j'ai jamais vue, s'élance.

C'est notre tour. Puck essaye de me prendre la main.

**- Tu fait quoi la ?**

**- Mais laisse moi faire, ils vont aimer.**

**- J'en ai rien à faire, garde ta main dans ta poche.**

On avance, des milliers de personnes se sont regroupés dans les tribunes. Je leur souris, comme dit Haymitch, il faut attirer les sponsors. Je sens ma robe s'enflammer, je peut voir le regard surpris de Puck et des spectateurs. Ils commencent à m'acclamer, ne regardant plus les autres tribut.

**- Santana ! Santana !** la foule crie.

Je lève mon point vers le ciel et les acclamation reprennent de plus belle. Les douze chariots font le tour du Grand Cirque. On s'arrête devant la demeure du président Snow. La musique s'arrete. Il fait un discoure. Il est temps de partir, je vois que les caméras s'attarde sur moi. Je suis plutôt fière de mon petit effet.

Les portes refermées, tout le monde s'affaire autour de moi. Je vois Puck me lancer un regard noir, il n'a pas eu l'attention qu'il aurai voulu avoir. Je lui souris narquoisement. Je peut voir que la plupart des tributs me lancent des regards noir, sauf la fille du district trois. Elle me sourit, un sourire que j'adore déjà. Je lui rend son sourire et ses yeux s'illumine.


End file.
